1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to cable connectors. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to optical cable connectors.
2. Background Information
Cable connectors are commonly used to electrically interconnect different electronic devices to allow them to exchange data. These cable connectors often rely on copper or other highly conductive metals to convey electronic signals representing the data.
However, the use of copper and other highly conductive metals may offer certain potential disadvantages. For example, copper may have difficulties keeping up with the current high and ever-increasing data rates. As data rates increase, the span of copper cable over which an electrical signal may propagate while incurring tolerable degradation may decrease. Additionally, in certain aspects, copper cables tend to have large cross sections and to be relatively heavy. The copper cables may also tend to have a relatively large bend radius, which may reduce flexibility.
Alternatives to copper and other metal cables may thus offer certain advantages. In particular, optical cables may offer certain advantages.